


Pray You Catch Me

by charmingdazzler



Series: Cherik Movie AU's [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 19th Century, Alpha Erik Lehnsherr, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Mutants, Omega Charles, Omega Charles Xavier - Freeform, The Light Between Oceans au, Well loosely anyway, based on a movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingdazzler/pseuds/charmingdazzler
Summary: It’s on a Friday that Charles sees the new victim of Genosha.Saturday morning, he encounters the stranger.Sunday night, they’ve exchanged pleasantries over a game of chess.And Monday, well Monday is the day that Charles decides that he is unconditionally and irrevocably in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I will enjoy writing it. Updates should be Monday's and Wednesday's, there might be an extra day here and there, but I will most definitely have things posted on those days for sure! Let me know what you guys think!

 

Mr. Wilkins tragically had committed suicide, the loneliness that comes along with living on Genosha became too much for him. Or at least that is the rumor floating around, tied with the other rumor that Genosha has a curse upon it. It hexes whoever steps foot on its soil for more than five minutes. Mr. Wilkins did hang himself, and he did suffer from loneliness, but Charles isn’t gone on the idea that it is because of a silly curse, no. More derived from the notion and actual fact that Mr. Wilkins wife, Meredith, had died a few months prior. An alpha male devoted to his omega counterpart. So, he died more likely from a broken heart. But Charles doesn’t say his take on the tragedy. He lets the other chattering omegas have their gossip with their afternoon tea. The unspoken rule, if you don’t have anything to say that goes with the flow of the conversation then you say nothing. It is often better to be seen then heard in such situations. At least that is what his mother used to tell him.

Alphas were fickle creatures by nature. It wasn’t an Omegas job to change that, but to adapt to it. Morph into whatever their environment was. For Charles it was always a little more to that. He was never sure if he should adapt to what the environment was on the outside or what he knew the environment should be. His pesky gift of reading minds blurred that line for him often.

_‘I sure hope Emma doesn’t think that her attire is appropriate at all. That amount of cleavage showing is unbecoming of a woman searching for a mate. She looks like a harlot!’_

The thought barges into his mind and Charles barely has the restraint to resist the urge of wincing. His thoughts snap back to the circle of conversation and his gaze falls on the victim of a mental criticism. Emma Frost in all her white glory. Her signature color, her face etched with delicate features that often becomes of an omega. Blue sky eyes, framed perfectly with blonde loose curls.

_‘That dress is downright sinful!’_

The voice in his head sounds scandalized. Charles looks at the dress and yes it leaves nothing to the imagination, but he doesn’t understand the shock at all. Emma was known for dressing in that manner. His gaze drifts to the owner of the voice in his head. Moira McTaggart. A petite brunette, her hair recently cut into a bob is pinned up to the back of her head, under the hat that she decided to wear. Her eyes are dancing with amusement as she looks at him while fanning herself dramatically.

_‘You would think she would have a little respect for herself. Everyone is aware that we have a guest coming today.’_

A guest, yes. Charles had almost forgotten about that. They had already found a new lighthouse owner for the Genosha Island and everyone had come to the edge of Westchester to meet him and send him off. The reason he was woken from his slumber at a too early hour and dressed in his finest clothes. A Mr. Erik Lehnsherr is who everyone was expecting in the next hour. Needless to say, every eligible omega was strolling through his family’s mansion and there were only a handful that Charles associated himself with. Moira McTaggart, the omega sitting beside him badmouthing Emma, she was only a year younger than he and she was one of the few humans that tolerated his kind. His kind being mutants, which is just as dismissible as being an omega. Lucky for Charles that he is both a mutant and an omega. What cruel set of cards fate dealt him. 

There was also Anne Marie, she was also a brunette with two large strands of white in the front of her hair. She doesn’t know how they came to be, just that they appeared after her first wave of power surge through her. Anne Marie had the ability to absorb the powers of others. But if you were human it was your life source she would absorb and if she wasn’t careful she could kill you. The epitome of a deadly touch. She was good company though and she was across the room at the table that held the drinks and finger sandwiches his mother had laid out. Besides Anne Marie stood Katherine Pryde. She was petite like Moira, but shorter. Dark hair framed an ivory complexion with wide innocent doe-eyes. Katherine’s ability allowed her to walk through anything, it was quite intriguing to Charles when she first showed. Intriguing and alarming because there was an unlimited number of things she could get into without notice at all. There was also Hank McCoy, short dark hair and blue eyes. Hank was quiet, reserved which is the exact opposite of his mutation. His mutation transformed him into an all blue creature with a loud and mean roar. But Hank didn’t like it much. Aside from the beast, Hank was impressively intelligent. He created himself a serum that suppressed his mutation, he was so worried about what a potential mate would think once they found out about his true nature. Charles thought he was being ridiculous.

_‘Charles! What are you thinking about over there? You still haven’t said anything about Emma and her attire.’_

A soft sigh leaves Charles as he raises his cup to take a sip of tea that has gone cold _. ‘I’m not sure what it is you want me to say Moira. I don’t understand why this is such a shock to your system, Emma always dresses like this.’_

_‘I’m surprised that you two are thinking this loudly when I am only a few feet away from you.’_

Moira shoots straight up with a surprised look upon her face and Charles must stop himself from rolling his eyes. He likes Moira but sometimes she can be rather dramatic. Charles looks toward the direction where the voice come from and as sure as the sky is a dull grey today, Emma Frost is throwing them both an icy glare.

_‘This is my house Emma, I don’t have to hide my thoughts from you or anyone else.’_

She rolls her eyes and gives her attention back to the Alpha that she was talking to. It seems that she was talking to Sebastian Shaw and Charles couldn’t understand why she was giving him the time of day. Even someone as ostentatious as Emma shouldn’t be within reach of the slimy Alpha, but she seemed comfortable chumming it up with him.

_‘It’s better than sitting, judging and cackling away like a hen……besides I need a plan B.’_

Charles immediately diverted his attention from Emma and her company, going back to Moira.

“Charles, why didn’t you tell me Emma could infiltrate thoughts too?”

He gave her a puzzled look, picking up his cup again and taking another sip. “I thought I told you that before, or were you not listening to me?”

“You never said a word.”

“I did, we were at the Cassidy’s for a picnic. The first time you ever encountered mutants outside of me and I was giving you a detailed explanation of everyone and their individual gift.”

“I don’t recall.” She says, lips pursing as the memory was mulling around in her head. “Is that the same day I met that Alpha, what was his name again?”

“Paul and if that’s all you’re pulling from that day then there is no wonder why you don’t remember anything I was telling you.”

“Well am I really to blame Charles? You don’t make your lectures fun at all.”

“It wasn’t a lecture.”

“Couldn’t tell the difference.”

Charles huffs out a breath and closes his eyes reigning back his attitude.

“Anyhow, if you would have listened you would have known that Emma was a mind reader and you would have known to carry yourself as such.”

“Yes, we already went over that. I didn’t remember so could have done me the curtesy to remind me of that. I thought we were friends.”

“We are friends, but you are a capable adult who can make her own decisions. If I would have told you that would that have stopped, you from saying what you said?”

“No, but at least she wouldn’t have heard it.”

“What is the difference if she heard it or not?”

“You are being entirely incorrigible.”

Moira gets up from her seat, closing her fan and walks to where Anne Marie and Katherine are. A smile makes it way to Charles face, the mindless chatter has stopped and now the omega could enjoy the peace and quiet and drink his cold tea.

The peace didn’t last long. His Father, Brian Xavier, came bustling into the house and right behind him was the infamous Erik Lehnsherr. Charles finds himself immediately standing up and smoothing his hands down his slacks removing any wrinkles. He doesn’t know when Moira made her way back over to him, but the wind from her fan is blowing on his face and she’s back inside of his head. Though he is sure this time it isn’t on purpose.

_‘Oh, my word. What a fine specimen.’_

_‘I would have a whole litter if he asked me.’_ Katherine.

 _‘I wonder what he looks like without the suit.’_ Anne Marie.

 _‘Jesus wept the day he let this one leave Heaven.’_ Hank.

 _‘I’m wet already.’_ Emma.

After that Charles put up mental blocks. His own thoughts were running ragged, he didn’t need anyone else’s thoughts making it worse. Although he agreed with every one of those statements; at least his omega did. Charles tried not to let his biological instincts take charge, but-

“Charles!” He snapped out of his reverie when his Father called him and, oh no, they both were walking toward him. “Charles, this Mr. Erik Lehnsherr. He’s going to be the new light house owner. Erik, this is Charles, my son.” Before he could blink the other took his hand, brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss onto it.

“Nice to meet your acquaintance.”

Oh lord, what a wonderful dialect he had. Moira’s fan was moving faster, and she must have been thinking the same thing.

“The pleasure’s all mine.” Charles responded, though it was more of a purr than he wanted it to be. A flash of emotion crossed Erik’s face and it stirred something in Charles.

“Yes, well, let me introduce you to my wife and then we can show you to the island.”

“Lead the way.”

Erik followed Brian out of the dining area toward the kitchen where Sharon undoubtedly was, not before he casts a glance back at Charles and then disappears around the bend to the kitchen.

“I’m assuming the rest of us are invisible.”

“I’m sorry?”

Charles looks toward Moira and the rest of the gang, including Emma.

“He only had eyes for you.”

Charles scoffs while rolling his eyes. “Oh please! My Father introduced him to me, that’s the only reason why we made eye contact.”

“Still does not explain how we all were ignored. Even Emma, with all her bosoms showing, didn’t even get a glimpse her way.”

Emma is glaring at Moira again before she replies.

“Although unnecessary, Moira has a point. I doubt he noticed the rest of us.”

“That’s ridiculous. We are all going to the island, I’m sure you all will be able to introduce yourself then.” 

“If he isn’t sniffing around you.”

Emma walks off with a strut and Charles is suddenly reminded about why this whole ordeal was a bad idea to begin with. He didn’t understand why the get together wasn’t held in town at Central Park like most things are. That way Erik would be on unbiased ground and if he happened to catch Charles eyes there, at least then it would be deemed as fair.

“Don’t mind her Charles. It would have been nice to get some attention from a new alpha, but now we can all live vicariously through you.” Anne Marie says.

Charles rolled his eyes. “I barely know the man and you all are already planning our wedding in your head.”

“No, we’re not.”

“Then explain to me why Moira is deciding if we should have tulips of daisies and why Katherine is thinking of ways to persuade me to wear a dress. By the way roses would be better and there is no way I am getting into a dress.”

“What if it’s made in a more masculine style?” Katherine asks.

“No and stop that. The both of you. We only know each other’s name and you guys are planning our whole lives together.”

“How many kids do you think you’ll have? Three or four or do you want a whole litter? Six, seven?”  Hanks asks deep in thought and Charles took that opportunity to walk away.

What a peculiar set of friends he has.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest darlings I am so sorry for this late ass update. I was struggling with this chapter and I hope the struggle doesn't show. Also I'm going to start doing drabbles and I would love some ideas if you have any!!! My twitter is [here!!](https://twitter.com/summiewoo) Anyway hope you guys enjoy this long overdue chapter.

It takes two hours to get to the island of Genosha, and that’s with one of the fastest boats Westchester has to offer. The whole ride those who hadn’t gotten to meet Mr. Lehnsherr made their introductions. Charles doesn’t understand why everyone had to accompany Lehnsherr and the business associates walking him through, other than the fact this is the only opportunity to hold a party. The next big occasion isn’t until November for Thanksgiving and god forbid there’s a gap of not seeing each other for a while. But Charles isn’t going to complain about the ride. He was getting antsy just sitting around the house.

So far Charles summer has consisted of mindless gossip. Moira made sure he was caught up with the latest scandals. Apparently at the end of June Scott Summers and Jean Grey were caught horsing around in the stables off by Mr. Lapeer’s farm. Logan Howlett had caught wind of the news and when the Fourth of July came around there was almost a full-blown brawl. Charles was able to stop it by freezing them both before Logan could unsheathed his claws.

He would never understand, nor does he want to comprehend the relationship between those three. Logan came into town a few years prior and practically inserted himself in the middle of their relationship. No fault of Jean’s because she didn’t do anything to prompt his undivided attention, but she hasn’t really done much to discourage it either. That is where the problem lies. And poor Scott, though if Charles was in that predicament he would have left Jean alone and gave his attention to someone else. In all actuality Jean doesn’t deserve either of them vying for her attention, but Charles keeps his comments to himself.

Once they hit the shore line everyone exits off the boat and onto the ramp that leads to the bridge. The bridge leads them all to the island. From what he can see his Father must have brought his Mother before the event because there’s tents where tables and chairs sit under, and two of the tables are full of food. The house isn’t habitable and when they offered services to help Lehnsherr with cleaning he had declined the help, said it would give him something to do. At least that’s what Charles heard, and it makes him curious as to what power he possesses that’ll help him with that task. But that’s just him speculating that Erik has any powers. Speaking of mutations Charles hasn’t felt the mind of the other. Discreetly he scans the small group for him and he spots him walking along the bridge with Mr. Johnson and Mr. McKinney. They were the ones overseeing the property until Mr. Lehnsherr came about but they didn’t do a fantastic job. Ever so slightly Charles stretches his powers out, a curious nature around it, toward the mind of Erik and he comes up against a wall. He isn’t even able to grasp a thought from the surface of his mind. Pursing his lips, he sends a thought over to Emma.

_‘Are you able to get a read on Mr. Lehnsherr?’_ He and Emma catch each other’s eyes.

_‘One moment.’_

She says before turning her glance toward Erik. At this point everyone has made it to the tents and are seated chattering among themselves. Charles is sitting with Katherine and Anne Marie as he idly sips on his drink. The two of them are talking about Robert Drake.

“I don’t see the appeal Anne Marie. He looks so…. lanky.” Anne Marie rolls her eyes.

“Are you kidding me? Those blue eyes are to die for.”

“They why aren’t you swooning over Charles?” Charles chokes on his drink.

“How am I being pulled into this?”

“Charles is an omega. Besides I didn’t say all people with blue eyes are to die for. Just Robert’s.” She turns her gaze to Charles, patting his arm lightly. “I don’t mean to offend; your eyes are quite lovely. But Robert’s…if they were oceans I would swim in them all day.”

“How poetic.” Katherine chimes in and something crosses her face, but Charles doesn’t have time to think too much about because Emma is projecting into his head and feeding him the brief conversation she had with Erik, _telepathically_.

The conversation wasn’t much. Just Emma introducing herself and Erik seemed surprised about her gift, maybe a bit intrigued. She asks him how the mating was going and Erik responded, _‘It’s rather boring. They aren’t telling me anything different from what we discussed over correspondence.’_ Immediately Charles is once again stuck on his dialect. The way his tone wraps around the words, the pronunciation. Charles wants to hear more, wants to watch the words fall from his lips.

_‘Go talk to him then.’_ Emma says and Charles had forgotten Erik wasn’t talking to him directly, and the warm feeling start to dissipate slowly.

_‘Thank you, Emma.’_ And he promptly shuts that part of his mind off. Charles effused to admit that it hurt just a little knowing that Erik had shit himself off. Couldn’t fathom the faintest clue as to why he let Emma Frost, of all people, into his head and then Charles mentally scolded himself for letting Emma know that. He glances back at Erik seeing him still talking to Johnson and McKinney before he turns his attention back to Katherine and Anne Marie.

 

* * *

 

 

It isn’t until Saturday the next week that Charles runs into Erik again. After the mind debacle Charles just minded his time until everyone was ready to depart. From what he has heard from Moira, Katherine and Anne Marie, Erik is doing quite fine. Moira found out that the Alpha male has the ability to manipulate metal. Which is convenient, and already the house is faring better in the span of three days than it has in the past six months. They ran into Lenhsherr when they went into town on Tuesday and that afternoon over tea they expelled all their findings of him. Charles would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little curious on how Erik’s power worked. But he wasn’t going to give his friends the satisfaction of knowing that.  

Charles is coming down the stairs for breakfast when he hears that familiar accent. When he turns the corner to the kitchen he sees his mother and Erik at the island chit chatting away. Erik is leaned against the island a glass of orange juice in his hand, his mother is setting the plates, filling them with food he knows she didn’t cook.

“Oh! Charles darling, Mr. Lenhsherr is going to eat breakfast with us before he heads into town today. Maybe you would like to keep him company?”

“Oh Mother, I don’t want to intrude.” He feels when Erik’s gaze falls on him.

“You won’t be intruding. I’m new around here so it would be nice to have a little guidance.”

A small smile forms on his face. Yet again Charles stretches out his mind to the other and coming up against a wall. Charles works hard to hide his frown.

“Okay, I’ll show you around.” Only to ask why he wasn’t allowed inside of Erik’s head. It was really starting to bother him and it shouldn’t. Erik had every right to block Charles, but Emma was allowed and …. wait. How did Erik even know about Charles’ mutation?

“Don’t stand there dawdling, come grab a plate and come eat at the table.” Charles walked toward them, reaching for a plate and he felt Erik’s eyes on him the whole time. He lifted his gaze catching the sight of the pristine white buttoned up that Erik had on and suddenly a blush appeared on his face.

Charles was still in his blue and white stripped pajamas. He made eye contact with Erik and a smirk was on the man’s face. He must have been thinking the same thing Charles was.

“Mother I think I’m a little under dressed.”

Sharon looked him over and shook her head.

“Nonsense darling, you’ve come to the breakfast table in much less.”

Erik chuckled as Charles blanched at the retreating back of his mother as she walked toward the table.

“Come now!”

Erik gestured to Charles with a little nod of his head.

“After you.”

Charles shuffles to the table with his plate feeling a bit exposed walking in front of Erik. When he gets to the table his Father was already at the head of the table reading the newspaper. Sharon sat at the other end and Charles sat in his usual spot on the side with his back toward the kitchen and facing the big bay window. He didn’t start eating until Erik sat down, and he tries to ignore the disappointed feeling he gets when Erik sits in front of him instead of beside him.

Breakfast goes by without much incident. Just Sharon asking about the restorations of the house and learning about Erik’s mutation and Charles prayed to God she wouldn’t mention his, and surprisingly she didn’t. It would have been embarrassing to have her brag about his gift and he wouldn’t have been able to pull through. Erik offers to help with the dishes, but Sharon insists that he doesn’t have to, that he’s a guest. Brian had made his escape awhile ago, doing down into his lab that was below the basement. Charles shifts in his seat as his mother leaves with the dirty dishes and walk into the kitchen leaving him and Erik alone. He feels the other man’s eyes on him again and he tries not to bristle under the scrutiny.

“You have metallokinesis.” Charles says lamely, and he mentally scolds himself. Erik smiles at him and nods his head.

“I do. What about you Charles? What is it that you can do?”

“What makes you think I can do something?” Erik shrugs before answering.

“Just an inkling.”

Charles hums softly and the question he wants to ask nags at him.

“Why is Emma allowed inside of your head and not me?” The question tumbles out of his mouth before his brain can tell his mouth to shut it. A silence falls between them and Erik sits back in his chair. There’s a look on his face that Charles can’t decipher, and it would be so much easier to know what he was thinking if he could get inside of his head.

“You’re a telepath?”

“Yes.”

“How do you know Emma and I talked telepathically?”

“She sent me the conversation after I asked her if she could reach you.”

“And?”

“She sent it.”

“And?”

Charles scoffs rolling his eyes. This whole conversation was getting pointless now. And Charles just can’t figure out why it’s bothering him so much and he crosses his arms across his chest.

“If you don’t want me in your head, that’s fine. But Emma Frost isn’t such a great candidate either.”

Erik has the nerve to smirk, raising an eyebrow at him. Charles narrows his eyes in return and a laugh bellows out of Erik throat and Charles feels affronted.

“Why, Mr. Xavier, are you jealous?”

“ _Jealous_? There’s nothing to be jealous of.”

“Are you positive? I see a bit of green in your face.”

Charles gets up from the table harshly.

“I’m not going to sit here and let you insult me. And you can forget about me being your personal guide through town.”

Never in his life has he let anything so trivial get under his skin. Or a person he just met. Even Moira and all her noisy talking didn’t bother him this much. Before Charles could even make it out of the dining area to the steps, Erik was stepping in front of him.

“Charles, I didn’t mean to offend. I’m also not purposefully keeping you out of my mind. I didn’t know about your mutation until today.”

He looked at Erik and without pressing his conscious into the other’s Charles knows he isn’t lying.

“Then why can’t I read your mind?”

“I’m not sure. Try it now.”

Charles looks at Erik and ever so gently he sends his presence over to Erik only to come up against a wall again and he shakes his head. Erik grabs him by the wrist placing his fingers against his temple, almost immediately Charles is flooded with emotions and thoughts.

_‘beautiful, gorgeous…beautiful blue eyes…reddest lips I’ve seen…’_

Charles drops his hand and he can feel blood rushing to his face. Subconsciously his tongue traces his bottom lip and Erik’s eyes tracks the motion. Suddenly Charles is noticing Erik’s scent and he’s a little dizzy now.

“Did it work?”

“Yes.” Charles answers breathlessly and he looks up at Erik. “For some reason I have to touch you to hear you.”

“Find what you were looking for?” Charles nods his head slowly and Erik leans in closer a smile on his face. “Good. I’ll wait for you here then.” The telepath blinks as the other man takes a step back. He straightens himself out and lifts his chin.

“I’ll be back in ten minutes.”

“I’ll be here.”

Erik smirks and Charles rushes up the stairs and into his room, shutting the door and leaning against it once it’s closed.

This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please leave me comments and kudos, I would love some feedback!


End file.
